


Game On

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Herbology Class (Harry Potter), Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts, M/M, Parent Teacher Conference, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Professor Neville Longbottom, death mention, divorce mention, hogwarts professor, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: After his last student walked out of the greenhouse, Draco Malfoy sauntered in right on time. He looked impeccable, as always. His suit was neatly pressed, and his collar was perfectly angled in a way that Neville's would never be. He could feel the back of his neck heating up at the thought of his own imperfection.
Relationships: Mentioned Past Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Mentioned Past Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Game On

Neville Longbottom never expected Scorpius Malfoy to be his favorite student once he became professor at Hogwarts. Not only was Scorpius the complete opposite of his father, he was also a brilliant student. It reminded him of his good old friend, Hermione Granger.. only Scorpius Malfoy was much quieter and much shyer than Hermione had ever been.

It alarmed Neville when Scorpius's grades started to decline in the middle of his third year. Herbology had always been one of his top subjects; Scorpius had even talked with Neville about wanting to replace him once he retired. It made his heart swell that he could actually be a mentor or at least a positive influence to a Malfoy after everything. Scorpius got his kindness from his mother, that was for sure.

But it was then that Neville heard about Scorpius's mother. She died from complications regarding her blood curse; Scorpius was inconsolable even if he didn't show it. That meant that his grades started to flop, and his best friend Albus couldn't even pull him out of it. 

That meant one thing, it was time for Neville to call in Scorpius's father for a parent-teacher conference.

Neville hadn't seen Draco in years, and he wanted to keep it that way. Neville spent most his time alone now anyway unless he was in a pub with Ron or out on a nature hike with Luna. He occasionally saw the Potters, but they were busy with their own lives and children. After his divorce from Hannah, he would be lying if he said he hadn't become sort of a hermit. Maybe it was the shame that his marriage didn't work out; maybe it was the fact that Neville kept it a secret that he was actually gay. 

So he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous as he wrote Draco Malfoy a letter in his lazy scrawl asking him to meet with him about Scorpius's class performance. He knew Malfoy's penmanship was perfect; it was just another thing he could knock him on after all these years. As the owl flew away, he took a deep breath and put his head on his desk. All he could do now was wait. 

* * *

To Neville's surprise, Draco responded almost immediately to his owl. He did not have any snide comments in his note back, he just told Neville he would meet with him the next day after classes were over.

Neville fussed with his shirt collar as his first years left his class. He could see some of them eyeing him suspiciously while others were blissfully oblivious; he missed those days. 

After his last student walked out of the greenhouse, Draco Malfoy sauntered in right on time. He looked impeccable, as always. His suit was neatly pressed, and his collar was perfectly angled in a way that Neville's would never be. He could feel the back of his neck heating up at the thought of his own imperfection. 

"Longbottom," Malfoy greeted him. He didn't say anything more. His steely grey eyes just pierced through Neville's, and it made Neville have to swallow a ball in his throat. 

"Malfoy," Neville finally responded. He motioned for Draco to sit down in front of his greenhouse desk.

Once they took their seats, Neville started to fiddle with his collar again. He had no idea how to start this conversation, so naturally, Draco did.

"I can see you are still quite the conversationalist like you were in school," Draco commented snidely, "I'm not sure what else I expected."

"Shove off, Malfoy." It was childish, and it was the first response that came out of his mouth. This made Draco smirk.

"I can still get under your skin too, I see. Why don't we just talk about my son? I have things I need to do."

It was then that Neville noticed the bags under Draco's eyes. He was exhausted, and it dawned on Neville the toll that losing his wife must have taken on him. Neville suddenly felt sorry for him.

"I'm-I'm sorry for wasting your time, and I'm sorry about Astoria," Neville fumbled, "She-she was incredibly sweet. I only met her once, but Scorpius is a lot like her-"

"And not like me?" Draco commented. He didn't seem offended, but Neville was embarrassed.

"That's not what I-"

"But it's the truth," Draco told him, "I'm forever thankful Scorpius only took after my appearance, and I appreciate your condolences. It has been.. hard.. losing my best friend."

"I can imagine."

"Was that how it felt when you lost Hannah? I mean, I know she didn't pass but-"

This comment stunned Draco. Of course everyone would know. The wizarding community was ultimately small, but he didn't think Draco would bring it up in a way that wasn't to mock him.

"It was," Neville told him, "But it was for the best. It just... was never going to work out."

"Why?" Draco pressed.

Draco had leaned forward in his seat with his hands in his lap. They were knotted together, but Neville noticed Draco's breath quicken in his chest. It was as though he could hear his heart beats, or maybe that was just his own.

"I-I.."

"You don't need to explain," Draco stopped him, "I.. I get it. Astoria and I had a particular.. understanding... so it worked."

"U-understanding?"

"Yeah," Draco told him, "She knew I was gay, but she was aromantic. She didn't care, she just wanted my companionship. She genuinely was my best friend."

The bluntness threw Neville off. He could feel his eyes widen, and he watched Draco's mouth turn up in a slight smile.

"I can tell by your look you really do understand, but I get the vibe that Hannah did care once she found out."

_"I-"_

But before Neville could even comment on what just happened, Draco changed the subject, "We should talk about Scorpius's performance. I just want to let you know that I am taking him to talk to someone. Astoria recommended it to me before she passed. I'm sure his grade will improve once some time has passed. If it doesn't, let me know."

All Neville could do was nod.

Draco got up from his seat then and didn't say another word. He just walked toward the exit of the greenhouse, but then he paused. It made Neville hold his breath.

When Draco turned around, Neville noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink. It was the only color Neville had ever seen in his old foes face.

"I-I was wondering, Longbottom, would you like to get a drink sometime.. or right now? If you have another guy you are seeing, I completely understand _but-_ "

He was nervously rambling, and this made Neville smirk. He got up from his seat and approached Draco. They were now the same height like they never were in school. Neville watched as Draco's gaze flicked to his lips.

"I can see you aren't the conversationalist you used to be," Neville teased, "But I think I can handle a drink with you."

Neville wasn't sure where the confidence boost came, but Draco gave him a smile that was a challenge. 

_Game on._


End file.
